Celos que agusanan
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Slight Shion x Kasai, Oryo Sonozaki, Mion. Hubiera preferido no ir de vacaciones con ella, pero sus padres irían y sobraba decir que Mion estaría ahí.


Celos que agusanan 

Nunca le agradó en lo más mínimo esa vieja. Quizás porque sabía que tampoco le hizo puta gracia que nacieran gemelas en la generación que esperaba, pudiera sucederle. Había vivido tozudamente hasta entonces, cada tanto visitada (cómo no, ¿quiénes más guardarían un recuerdo con el cual fantasear, de una Oryo Sonozaki que no fuese más que un saco de huesos en absoluto sensual?) por sus múltiples amantes de avanzada de edad, que Shion adivinaba, necesitarían una píldora de viagra solo para subirse a la cama y dos más para terminar el acto sin dormirse, a pesar de las consecuencias al sistema cardíaco, que bien valía la pena para complacer a una vieja sobre todo exigente.

Hubiera preferido no ir de vacaciones con ella, pero sus padres irían y sobraba decir que Mion estaría ahí. Tenía recuerdos de veranos pasados en la playa, quizás incluso de una mirada levemente enternecida por parte de ese saco de injurias. Kasai la acompañaría. Podría descansar de sus obligaciones en el internado. Hasta ahí, todo bastante bien. Pero entonces llegar. Mion y esa mujer anciana ya estaban ahí, conviviendo de una manera que chocó a Shion. Eran terriblemente cercanas, como una madre e hija que se intoxican de compañía prácticamente a diario. Mion vestía un delantal rosado día y noche, aprendiendo las recetas de Oryo Sonozaki, que le acariciaba los cabellos y la hacía dormir en el mismo cuarto. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Todo un año y la relación parecía un montón de cemento solidificado.

¿Convivían así desde su exilio y el comienzo del entrenamiento de la pequeña Mii como sucesora? Asco. Muchísimo. ¿Cómo era que Kasai no lo veía, a pesar de los llamados de atención por parte de Shion, cuando ellas dos hacían uno de esos actos tan repugnantes? Aquella vez, por ejemplo, en la que Mion usó un kimono cuya tela valía quince veces más que el de Shion y la vieja la hizo dar vueltas frente al espejo, acariciándole la cabeza, besándole las sienes, dejando que sus manos le envolvieran el talle, anunciando que matará al que ose pedir su mano de no cumplir con dos mil requisitos inexpugnables. Y Mii no parecía nerviosa, alterada, asqueada como debiera estarlo. Recibía esa suerte de elogios retorcidos con una sonrisa que solo exhibían las novias. Shion arrancaba los restos de velas del mantel, imaginándolas cenando al estilo Occidental, románticamente, mordiéndose los labios hasta que sangraban. Mi, por aquellos días, no la dejaba que intercambiaran lugares, digamos, para darse un respiro e ir a bailar a alguna disco, mientras que Shion tomaba su papel con el demonio de la rebeldía retorciéndose como una venenosa serpiente entre sus tripas. Por afecto a su hermana, era capaz de soportar esas impúdicas caricias...siempre que terminaran solo ahí. Y bueno, un puñetazo a la vieja arpía, le vendría de maravillas. Quizás incluso se muriera.

Shion se rasca el cuello al meditar en su cuarto, hasta que practicamente le sangra. La serpiente dentro suyo se corta en millones de pedazos y le corre por las venas con la forma de gusanos. Incluso escucha pasos de alguien que no puede dar vueltas (tan ligeras. Los zapatos italianos de Kasai pesan mucho cuando se dirigen hacia la habitación de Shion y ella los sabe de memoria, tanta ilusión le hacen. La lujuria mata la rabia, aunque sea solo por unas horas, hasta que llega el amanecer) a esas horas por la zona de la casa playera. Debe dormir, descansar bien hasta que esos sueños turbios se disuelvan en la sal del sudor. Pero teme que solo la aguardan pesadillas detrás de sus ojos cerrados, si es cierto lo que acaba de ver por la ventana: su abuela de edad ancestral, caminando por el borde de los farallones del brazo de Mion, que parece encantada de su compañía a esas horas, en aquel lugar. Shion trata de no preguntarse lo peor, mientras que se envuelve en el futón, rogando vaya a saber a qué deidad que se ha quedado en Hinamizawa que sea una mera alucinación por la fiebre que le vuela.

Kasai se pregunta en dónde estará la señorita Shion, mientras que la familia Sonozaki (incluso él, que no comparte sangre tiene el honor de ser considerado entre ellos, tras veinte años de servicio fiel y arduo) festeja con brindis y la deliciosa comida preparada por las manos hábiles de la señora Oryo y las jóvenes instruídas de la joven sucesora Mion. Bebe otra copa, asiente al personal doméstico y a los guardaespaldas que han servido casi desde siempre a su lado, da vueltas entre los comensales para asegurarse de que no ha desfallecido ante el alcohol para dejarse caer en un rincón oscuro. Se pregunta si la muchacha con el cabello recogido en un pasador como toda una colegiala, a pesar del kimono será Shion jugando nuevamente, pero la cercanía compartida con la matriarca pronto desvanece la idea. Shion no podría evitar hacer una leve mueca de disgusto casi imperceptible cada vez que la magnánima Oryo Sonozaki le rozara las manos en agradecimiento por acercarle los alimentos desde la mesa para que pueda escogerlos con mejor precisión.

Kasai la conoce bastante bien, a pesar de que siempre mantuvo la distancia que creyó más profesional (hasta que Shion dejó de ser una pequeña en busca de un padre y quiso manos fuertes cerrándose en su cintura, enterrándola contra la almohada). Kasai sabe del odio profundo que se esconde detrás de las sonrisas de las hermanas y cómo intercambian lugar hasta que a veces es imposible saber cuándo es una y cuándo otra. Si no observas bien, si no sabes que los huesos de las caderas de Shion son un poco más compactos y que además del tatuaje yakuza que lleva Mion, sobre el brazo izquierdo, Shion tiene una peca con forma de corazón roto. Kasai se da cuenta de la forma en que brillan los ojos de Shion cuando observa los regalos que Oryo Sonozaki procura a Mion. Desde una pistola Nambu hasta una muñeca geisha que posee un mecanismo lo bastante complejo y avanzado para bailar, dar volteretas y arrodillarse. Kasai sabe de los celos de Shion, pero tampoco ignora que tiene menos que ver con un lugar de honor en una familia por la que no demuestra mayor interés que el común, que con el hecho de que la señorita Mion ya no tenga tanto tiempo para colgarse del teléfono y hablar sobre cosas de mujeres que no acaba de entender.


End file.
